


Don’t Get Caught

by writinginthemist



Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dragons, Explicit Language, Flirting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Bubba and Nestor take a bathroom break during a meeting. Nevin might’ve heard more than he should’ve.





	Don’t Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy I waited to post this because Gavin was revealed! He will definitely be added to this series.

Multiple dragons from across the lands were gathered for a meeting. Nestor was accompanied by, of course, Bubba, who was actually wearing something formal for once: a black vest and tie.

“You look like you actually tried to look decent today,” Nestor teased.

“I had to look good for my boyfriend, right?” Bubba said.

“I’m definitely not complaining.” Nestor rubbed Bubba’s bulging biceps. “The vest definitely makes your arms look a lot bigger.”

Bubba flexed his arms. “How about now?”

Nestor rubbed his boyfriend’s bicep. “You drive me nuts, Bubby.”

“Always happy to help,” Bubba said.

Both of the dragons walked into the meeting room. Nestor looked around. There were plenty of dragons from all over the different regions. One dragon caught Nestor’s attention though. He and Nestor made awkward eye contact. It was Nevin.

Nevin gave his signature seductive grin and walked over to Nestor and Bubba. “Hello there, friends! You two look rather classy today.”

“Thanks...I guess...” Nestor said, already annoyed by Nevin’s sexual-driven presence.

“And look at you, Bubba!” Nevin pointed to the navy dragon’s arms. “Showing off, are we? What would your boyfriend say?”

Bubba looked to Nestor to see how he was feeling. Surprisingly, Nestor looked fine. “I think he likes it.” Bubba said with a flex.

“Ohohoho.” Nevin chuckled. “I bet he would.”

A large bell sounded that echoed all through the meeting room. Lateef of the Dream Weavers stepped up in front. “Everyone gather round. The meeting will begin as soon as everyone is seated.”

Nestor and Bubba were quick to grab a seat next to each other. Unfortunately, Nevin took a seat next to Bubba. Once everyone was seated, Lateef stood up to speak once more. “This meeting is now in session.”

As soon as Lateef began talking, Nestor slowly felt himself losing focus. As he looked around the room, the feeling was mutual. The Artisan leader sighed and rested his head into his hands. All of a sudden, he felt a hand massaging his leg. He looked to his side to see Bubba smirking at him.

Bubba leaned over and whispered in Nestor’s ear. “You wanna play a game?”

“Depends,” Nestor whispered. “What kind of ‘game’ are we talking about?”

Bubba moved his hand up to Nestor’s stomach. “What do you think?” Bubba mouthed.

Bubba touched and pressed into all of Nestor’s sensitive areas. Each time he would rub Nestor’s inner thigh, he watched the dragon’s neck muscles tense up.

The massaging lasted a good while until Lateef called for a break. Immediately, all the other dragons rose up from their seats and walked outside.

Bubba grabbed Nestor by the arm and led him to the bathroom. Bubba didn’t even get a chance to lock the door all the way before Nestor pulled him into a rough kiss.

“You’re fucking disgusting.” Nestor growled in heat of the kiss.

“Like you’re any better.” Bubba retorted. “You just let me do that to you with no shame.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Nestor snapped.

Bubba lifted Nestor up off of the floor. “Make me.”

Nestor wrapped his legs around him. “With pleasure.” Nestor forced his tongue into Bubba’s mouth, taking control of their heated make-out.

Bubba pushed Nestor against the wall to hold him there. He dipped his head down and slowly placed kisses all over Nestor’s chest.

Nestor gritted his teeth and gripped one of Bubba’s horns. “You’re a fucking...ngh...animal!”

Bubba let up from Nestor’s chest with a wet pop. “You’re damn right I am.”

The mood was instantly killed when there was a knock on the door. Both  
dragon froze and exchanged shocked expressions.

“Uhh...occupied!” Bubba said.

There was no reply.

“Maybe he left?” Nestor whispered.

Bubba and Nestor adjusted their clothing in the mirror. “What if someone was listening?” Bubba asked.

Nestor considered the thought. “We should get going. The meeting will start again soon.”

“What? You’re gonna blue ball me like this?” Bubba said with outrage.

“It’s part of the ‘game’. Remember?” Nestor said with a smirk.

Bubba’s jaw dropped. “You’re a monster...”

Nestor chuckled. “You’re damn right I am.” Nestor slowly opened the door and looked around. No one was there. “The coast looks clear.”

By the time Nestor and Bubba returned, all of the other dragons were returning to their seats as well. Nevin returned to the seat beside Bubba. They made awkward eye contact, followed by a wink from Nevin, but were interrupted by Lateef resuming the meeting.

As expected, half of the dragons tuned out. Bubba was falling in and out of sleep. He felt a tail brush against his leg and his attention was immediately brought back. “I swear, when this thing is over...” Bubba grumbled quietly.

“Oh, do tell!” Nevin whispered back.

Bubba jumped and audibly choked. Nestor looked to Bubba. The blue dragon played it off by licking his lips sensually. Nestor responded by licking his fingers in a raunchy manner.

Bubba glared over at Nevin through the corner of his eye.

“Don’t give me that look,” Nevin whispered. Bubba’s eyes narrowed even more. “By the way, how was your little bathroom break?”

Bubba’s narrowed eyes shot open. “That was you?”

Nevin smirked and shrugged. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But I saw you pull Nestor through that crowd. And don’t act like you were being subtle during the meeting either.”

Bubba face was turning a purplish color.

“Honestly, I’m jealous. I would love to have some fun with you two someday.”

Bubba’s entire face was purple. He was make a groaning sound in discomfort that caught Nestor’s attention. Bubba looked at Nestor from the corner of his eye and signaled to his other side. Nestor leaned his chair back only to see Nevin. The painter waved his fingers and blew a kiss to Nestor. The green dragon made a gagging gesture and returned his arms to the table.

Nestor was annoyed, Bubba was flustered, and Nevin felt accomplished. As the meeting came to a close, Nevin waved to his two favorite dragons on his way out.

“Bubby...” Nestor said sternly. “What happened?”

Bubba’s face turned a dark shade of purple. “W-whaddya-“

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Nestor interrupted. “What happened?”

Bubba stuttered to find the right words to say. “Uhm...Nevin kinda...um...heard us...”

Nestor’s face went completely blank for a few seconds. On the inside, he wanted to be scream in Nevin’s face, but he expected Nevin to be the one who was spying on them. “Of course it was him.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Oh, no, I’m furious. But we were about to have sex in a public bathroom. Anyone could’ve walked by.”

“You’re being a little too calm about this.”

Nestor glared at Bubba. “What do you mean?”

Bubba began stuttering again, trying not to offend Nestor. “Well, you, uh...you’re like a...slow burning fire?”

“A slow burning fire.” Nestor echoed. 

“Yeah. You’re pretty to look at and not too loud. But you’re still a fire.”

Nestor sighed heavily. “So I’m a fire.”

“You’re my fire, honey.”

A smile grew across Nestor’s face. “I kinda like that.”

“Of course. You’re always getting me hot and bothered.”

Nestor chuckled at the joke. “Well we still have the rest of the day. How about we go burn my house down?”

Bubba placed a kiss on Nestor’s cheek. “That would be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I draw closer and closer to the NSFW cesspool with each story. I might just dive in eventually. 
> 
> What’d you think about the fic? Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed!


End file.
